Wolf Blood
by Create-Memories
Summary: Jacob and his pack aren't the only wolves out there... and the werewolves are not extinct like the Vultori would like to believe. What would happen if both packs meet?
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we going to the neighboring pack?" I asked, "and why aren't we bring the rest of the pack?"

My mother, the mate to the pack leader smiled at me as we drive through the dense forest. "Do you remember Jaxon? The prince of the North pack? You guys played when you were younger."

I sighed remembering a skinny boy chasing me around their big compound, throwing mud pies at me, I remember he made my life horrible while we stayed there and I was 9 and he was 10 almost a full year older than me. Now I was 18.

"Oh good well... You always knew because you were the "princess" so to speak of our pack you would have to marry the "prince." And this prince is Jaxon."

I felt an odd calm that swept over me. Maybe it was because I was trained into knowing that I wouldn't have a choice in this. The high council knows how to place the perfect mates. Or maybe it was the fact that I stopped caring. Plus somewhere in my mind I knew this would happen, why else would they have us meet when we were younger.

I put my head on the window and felt this slight jittery feeling as we got closer to the compound but no matter how much I wanted it to go away and how much I thought of it was pointless it got worst and worst until I could barely contain myself in our small jeep. Once we stopped I jumped out of the car and took a deep breath of the mountain air. I controlled my wolf back even though the weird jittery feeling in my stomach was making me sick. I was nervous.

I looked around and saw everyone watching me. My parents, Jaxson's parents, most of their pack, and the high council all watching me seeing our first reaction in a long time. Then my eyes settled on a guy who wouldn't be less obvious in checking me out.

Before I could think it through I yelled, "jeez Jaxson! You haven't grown up at all!"

Jaxon looked shocked for a moment, then embarrassed, then a wicked smile took over his handsome face. "Ah darling Emily you grown up so much that now I finally believe that you're a girl!"

I bared my teeth at that comment before going towards the high council and bowing at them. "Hello I am-"

"Emily we know! We haven't seen you since you were a child! Look how much you grown! So gorgeous!" The elder one said pinching my cheeks. She moved her lips towards my ear and whispered, "we are so excited for you guys! Jaxson and you make the perfect mates for each other. Never have we been so happy on our choice!" She looked over at Jaxon who still was staring me down and grimaced, "he will grow up sooner or later. I am Margret by the way." She moved away from me. She glared at Jaxson, "Jaxon! Show your mate to her room please! And no funny business, don't scare the poor girl away!"

Jaxson tore his eyes away from my face and for the first time I ever saw him he looked bashful before he nodded and led the way. I followed him into a huge room. It was amazing! But I held in a gasp.

"Do you like the room?" He asked.

"It's great! Thanks!" I smiled and for a second Jaxon blue eyes held mine before he shook himself and bowed.

"Nice to see you again Emily, can't wait to have our many children together!"

My eyes widened at his comment, "what?"

Instead of answering me he winked and shut the door quietly behind him.

The jittery feeling came back as he walked away. I wanted to be with him... I shook myself from that thought. I quickly looked at the room trying to enjoy the wallpaper, which had two wolves sitting on a hill howling together and then the rest of the walls but every minute longer I was away from Jaxon the more anxious I became and it was annoying me because I had no idea what was going on. Of course this being my first time I got lost trying to find the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_The jittery feeling came back as he walked away. I wanted to be with him...__I shook myself from that thought. I quickly looked at the room trying to enjoy the wallpaper, which had two wolves sitting on a hill howling together and then the rest of the walls but every minute longer I was away from Jaxon the more anxious I became and it was annoying me because I had no idea what was going on. Of course this being my first time I got lost trying to find the dining hall. _

"Ugg what is happening?" I mummbled as I wiped away sweat that was beading up on my hairline. My breathing quickened as Jaxon's name popped into my head. I growled at myself before opening my door and stepping out trying to go the direction Jaxon went.

I was walking aimlessly in the huge home, a castle, of the Winthrop pack. I turned another corner and hit a dead end. Again. I sighed and looked around hoping no one was around so I didn't look like a fool and pointed my nose to the air and took a deep sniff.  
I smiled when I recognized the sweet smell of Jaxon, it was like a perfect blend of pine trees and the freshness of the sky after it rains. My smile quickly dropped after realizing my crazy thoughts. I rrneeded to talk to my parents about my weird feelings I was getting about Jaxon, but I continued walking through the castle halls fallowing his amazing scent.  
I pointed my nose forward when I hear voices coming from behind the huge door. My heart began to beat faster as Jaxon's scent thickened around the door, indicating how recent it was. I rushed towards the doors and pushed them open, I searched from Jaxon and sighed once I saw him. He seemed to me as well for his eyes shot in my direction once I opened the doors and gave me a soft smile. I gave him a smile back before looking for my parents, I needed to talk to them but it seemed Jaxon had other plans.  
"Hey Em missing me already?" He said cockily, I was going to make a snide comment back when a part of his voice stopped me. It sounded like there was something else he wanted to say.  
I looked up at his georgous blue eyes waiting for him to continue. "So I am gonna take that as a yes?" His voice suppressed the hope but his eyes gave it away.

I gave him a smile before wrapping my arms around his neck. This suprised us both but my wolf purred happily inside as Jaxon moved his arms around my waist. CRAP! I rememebered the audience that was building around us. I shot away from him with fear in my eyes. What was going on with me! Why was my wolf wanting to scent him! Why did the jittery feeling subside after touching Jaxon! Why did I feeling so much more clamer than I should be when touching him!

"Emily?" Jaxon whispered noticing my fear.

I looked at his eyes and then at everyone around us. "I-I-I" I stumbled over my words, not even knowing what to say before the water works started. No one seen me cry since I was young and now a simple hug was going to cause a whole cry fest infront of people I grew up with and strangers. I did the only thing I knew to do.

I ran.

I pushed through the doors to the outside hearing Jaxon's pleas for me to stop. Hearing my parents calling my name. Hearing the mumbles of strangers. I ran towards the thick woods and once out of sight I phased.

I was what they call a true wolf. No one knew this of course, besides my parents. They were the ones to tell me I was one of the few of our kind to be able to shift whenever I wanted. Everyone else waited to the full moon and weren't able to commincate and work as one with their wolf. My parents thought it was a sign that I was going to be a Alpha one day and lead Jaxon's pack and mine together as one. One of the reasons why they wanted us to marry. Being a true wolf I could help any other werewolf become one with his wolf. But this could only happen if I was an Alpha. Of course werewolves had hightened senses but true wolves even more so, we were stronger, more agile, had better hearing, smell better, etc.

After letting my frustrations out on a couple unlucky squirrels I decided to go back to the castle. Before stepping out of the tree line I phased.

I groaned when I saw my shredding clothing. I went to grab them and and did the best I could to hide them.

"Emily please come back! It's dark and its not safe for you out in the woods by yourself." Jaxon called out.

I sighed and glanced at my naked body. I stepped behind a tree wide enough to cover me.

"Jaxon! Come here!" I whispered/shouted. I heard russling.

"Emily where are you!" He called again.

I peaked from behind the tree to see his tall figure. His face full of worry lines, well this was going to be awkward.

"Uh hey Jaxon." I said to him.

His blue eyes met mine and a huge smile washed over his face and he took a step closer to me. My eyes widened and I quicky moved my hand to stop him, and hoped that a boob wouldn't slide out with my motion.

He stopped and looked at me confused. "Um... Well... I am naked..." My face turned beat red.

His face turned red but a slow smile spread. "Oh you brought me to the woods for-"

"NO!" I interuped him. "No! I was taking a walk when I fell into some water and my cloths got soaked and so I took the off to let them dry and I forgot where I put them." I babbled out my pathetic lie.

His brow shot up. "So your saying that you left your cloths somewhere and went walking around the woods and forgot where you put them?"

"Yes?," I squeeked.

"Em I don't believe you, even you can't be that careless, but I will let it go this time. Come on let's go everyone is sleeping by now, your parents convinced everyone that you would be fine out there and that you love camping out in the woods to let of steam. But I didn't believe them."

I let out a giggle as be turned to leave, "still naked Jax."

"Oh right! Sorry! Here, this should be long enough to cover you up." In one swift move be took of his shirt and handed it to me, trying to ignore his defined muscles.

I put it on and sighed when I noticed that it bearly covered my butt. I stepped around the tree and looked at Jaxson's face. He was looking at my legs and fallowed them up to the helm of his shirt and paused there for a moment before stopping at my chest.

I growled, "Jax you pervert lets go!" His eyes shot up and gave me an apologetic look while blushing, an unlikely thing coming from him.

He nodded and we began walking back toward the castle and to my room. Every few moments Jaxon's arm would brush against mine sending calm shivers down my spine.

Yup, I needed to talk to my parents about this


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: _

_He nodded and we began walking back toward the castle and to my room. Every few moments Jaxon's arm would brush against mine sending calm shivers down my spine. _

_Yup, I needed to talk to my parents about this. _

I heard a loud thump coming from outside my the bedroom door. I sighed as it continued waking me up. Throwing the blankets off me I got up and opened the door.

"Who would come wake me up at this ungodly-" my words disappeared when my eyes fell on the same blue eyes that are seared into my memory and created the crazy incease in my heart. "Oh hey Jaxson!"

He surprised me by looking nervous, what was with him lately? "Uh. Well... Sorry for waking you up... Should I come later?"

My eyebrows shot up. "No!" I said too enthusiastically, "I mean no I am already awake might as well come in." I opened the door, big enough to let him in before closing it. "So... Jax what bring you here at-" I check the clock on my nightstand. "At 9:36 this lovely morning?" I said sarcasm laced in my voice.

He wrung out his hands, yet again showing how nervous he was. "I was wondering... I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the gardens there are new blossoms of nightshade bloomed this morning and I know that you like them."

My heart began to pump even faster and I felt my cheeks redden. "Sure! I would love that! Just let me get dressed."

I waited before he closed my door behind him for me to run to the closet and look through all the dresses there were. My eyes landed on the skimpiest dress I had. My eyes widened and I mentally shook myself and made myself walk over the my dresser and put on a jeans and a tank.

After I found my way down to the garden I found Jaxson sitting on the bench looking at the sunflowers.

"You know my favorite flower are sunflowers? They always make me happy when I see them." He whispered and then turned to me, "that sounded really cheesy didn't it?" He smiled. I blushed at his gorgeous smile, thankfully I got enough courage to laugh.

Soon we were both laughing and for the reason we didn't know but it broke the tension once it died out.

Jaxon walked over to me staring deeply into my green eyes and pushed my light brown hair behind ear. My heart thumped as my knees got weaker with the tingles his hands were giving me.

"Jaxon." I whispered looking into the endless pools of his eyes.

And then suddenly his lips were on mine. And it was the most amazing feeling that ever went through me. I grabbed his hair and brought him closer to me to deepen the kiss. He moaned and backed me up to the bench, pressing the back of my knees to the edge, trying to make my knees go out and lay me down there. I froze and Jaxon rested his forehead on mine.

"Damn that was the best kiss I've had lately."

My eyes narrowed and I pushed him away, "Wow that was the best thing you could think of after kissing me? Bringing up exs? Three slow claps for you." I said using sarcasm to cover the hurt. He opened his mouth but I shook my head. "How about we just head back ok?" I asked my voice suddenly sounding deflated.

Thankfully he just nodded and lead the way back to the mansion.

Right when stepped into the big mansion house that the packed lived in I paused. Something didn't feel right and the hair on my neck stood straight up. My wolf let out a low rumble.

Jaxon looked at me strangely, "are you ok?"

I looked around before slowly nodding, when we turned a corner that is when a scent hit my nose. My eyes widened, "NO! Why is _he _here?" I hissed my voice low.

"Who?" He instantly was on alert and sniffed the air, "oh that wolf? Cody? Yeah he was a lone wolf because his pack kicked him out." He shrugged, "he said his pack shoved him out after he stole some bread. Though he never said where he came from." He looked at me with a confused expression, "why do you know him?"

Before I could answer, I saw his blonde head coming around the other corner. I quickly glanced around and to my horrified surprise there was nothing to go hid. So instead my body froze as Cody's cold brown eyes met mine. His eyes widened and then a wicked smile formed on his lips he glanced at Jaxon who was watching me and lied, "Jaxon your dad asked me to come and get you he said it is important."

Jaxon looked at him for a moment before nodded, "I will be right back" he whispered to me.

I looked at him and pleaded no with my eyes but he was already jogging away from me.

**Jaxon**

I was very confused in why Emily acted so strangely when Cody came and why my Alpha wanted to see me when he told me to make Emily as comfortable as possible in our home. I finally found him in the rec hall.

He glanced at me, "Emily already got used to your presence?"

That got me more confused, "no, Alpha, Cody said you sent him to get me."

Emily parents looked up and narrowed there eyes. There alpha who was Emily father growled out, "is he from your pack?" I shook my head, "he doesn't have blonde hair and brown eyes does he?" I nodded.

They sprung up from the chairs, "why would you leave her with _him? _Where is she!" Emily's mom shrieked. And I quickly led them to the hall where I left Emily. They were both gone, but then I heard Emily screaming outside and we all followed her voice.

"How are _you _alive?" She hissed.

He laughed, "I can ask you the same thing can't I? Considering how I left you last time, it would have been a lot more fun for me if you shifted too! But oh wait I forgot you're trying to keep that too."

She growled angrily and stepped forward and he smiled wickedly, then he saw all of us come into view. His grin got bigger at the sight of us. Emily didn't see us. "Oh come on Emmy!" She clenched and unclenched her fist and the air shifted around her. "Oh there you go! Ada girl!"

"Emily get away from him!" Her mom yelled.

That's when Emily turned around when she saw part of my pack she suddenly look scared.

That was when I noticed that Cody shifted into a gray wolf and was charging her. "Em watch out!" I yelled and to my surprise Emily smirked and leaped into the air doing a backflip while shifting into a white wolf with bright green eyes. While gravity pulled her down she latched her teeth into Cody's neck and that was when a full on wolf fight took over. Everyone was too surprised to move they were _true wolves _the most rarest wolf breed who could turn into a wolf when there wasn't a full moon, they could also help other wolves to become like them. _They _were supposed to be the leaders of packs.

Emily and Cody both gave feral growls while they circled each other and looked for a weakness.

**Emily**

I was looking for weakness when I heard a Cody's thoughts. As true wolves you can hear other wolves thoughts. He was going to go after the pack leaders but instead of thinking of protecting them my wolf wanted to protect Jaxon. I quickly moved away and moved myself in front of Jaxon, of course he was in my taking up my thoughts now.

Cody let out a wolfy laugh, reading my thoughts. _Oh you so like him! Then I will tear out his throat first! _

I let a warning growl and snapped my teeth at him. _I don't like him but just so you know touch any of them I will rip you to shreds! _

I lied as I looked over my shoulder meeting the eyes of Jaxon, he had to many emotion running through them. When I looked back at Cody he was trying to get past me I quickly grabbed his back foot with my teeth and it made a sickening crunch as it broke. I moved away ready to bite him again if he came close to the packs. But instead he looked at me with amusement and pain in his eyes. He extended his neck and pointed his snout into the sky and started to howl. Then out of the brush I saw four true wolves starring at me with an angry expression, they were angry that I hurt there alpha and all everyone wanted right now was to kill me. In a second I made my decision. I looked back at my family with sad eyes knowing my fate.

"Emily don't you dare do it, let me help fight them!" My mom whispered with pleading eyes.

I turned around and trotted over to the end of the brush and started whimpering like a hurt pray animal. My wolf was upset at this wanting to fight but I needed to protect my family first. All the wolves instincts kicked in and there only thought was to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously: **_

_"Emily don't you dare do it, let me help fight them!" My mom whispered with pleading eyes._

_I turned around and trotted over to the end of the brush and started whimpering like a hurt pray animal. My wolf was upset at this wanting to fight but I needed to protect my family first. All the wolves instincts kicked in and there only thought was to kill me._

As soon as they got close enough I made a mad dash into the woods, I knew I was faster than Cody and I hoped that his wolves were slower than their Alpha. I glanced behind me and noticed that my hopes were wrong. One of the wolves were gaining on me. It gave me a wolfish grin as I turned back around and twisted through the dense forest hoping for a slight advantage. When I glanced back around again I smiled as I noticed the wolf falling back.

I continued weaving throughout the trees for what seemed like a hour and I was exhausted. I needed to find somewhere to rest or I would collapse and Cody and his pack would most likely find me and kill me.

Suddenly and strong scent of wolf hit my nose. I stopped at the wolves border, my eyes widened as I saw 8 true wolves come to the edge of their border. They were bigger than any of the true wolves I have ever met and they seemed surprised to see me as well.

I bowed my head in submission as I asked the black wolf who seemed to be the Alpha, _hello my name is Emily, may I seek refuge in your pack? There are wolves after me and I am afraid that if they catch me they will kill me. _

As I spoke to the Alphas mind the other wolves jumped back in shock. I saw as they spoke to one and other and I heard Cody's howl in the distance. I shifted from foot to foot in anticipation, before I saw the wolves move apart and the black male nodded in my direction. I said my thanks to him before I bolted into their territory hoping that Cody's pack wouldn't find me. Once I left the tree line I saw a group of humans waiting for me. I skidded to a halt and started to back away when one of them in a wheelchair raised his hands.

"Its alright nomad wolf. My name is Billy, Sam told me that you wanted a place to stay for a while, please stay at my home."

I tilted my head in confusion, _who is Sam?_

Billy seemed to read me because he said, "Sam is the Alpha male. The one you spoke to at the edge of the reservation."

I nodded and looked around for a wolf to so I can ask my request. I saw one dark gray at the edge of the forest line, who seemed to be glaring at me.

_Is there a place where I can get cloths? I would like to shift. _I asked.

The wolf seemed surprised that I spoke to him. _What was wrong with these wolves? Have they not spoken to another wolf before? _I asked myself.

The wolf nodded and then a white gray wolf stepped forward and dropped a pair of shorts and a shirt on the ground. I sniffed the air and found out that this wolf was female, yet she was bigger than me. I nodded and went to grab the cloths and trotted to the woods so I can shift and change. Once changed I stepped back to the clearing and saw that there were 4 out of the 8 wolves have shifted as well. They were all as tan as me but had much darker hair.

Finally one spoke. "Hello Emily my name is Sam Uley and this is, Jacob, Leah, and Paul." He gestured to each of them. I found out that the wolf that gave me cloths was Leah and the wolf that kept glaring at me was Paul, only knew this because he was still glaring at me.

"Where do you come from? Who are your parents? Are you part of the Quileute tribe? Who were the wolves you were running from?" They all started asking me.

"I come from a place in Canada, its a hour or so run from here. My parents Otto and Etta. They are the Alpha couple. Quileute? No, none of the elders spoke of that tribe. I was running from a wolf named Cody. He used to be part of my pack before my parents kicked him out."

"Otto? Etta? Those are old names, why would their parents name them something like that?" The one named Leah blurted.

I glared at her, "have some respect, my parents are over 100 years old!" I crossed my arms, "jeez I have never met more disrespectful werewolves ever!"

They looked at each other before bursting out laughing, "you think that we are werewolves? Ha!" Paul said.

I raised a brow and sniffed the air, "I can smell that you're not… I am actually very confused what you are. I don't smell werewolf here which is strange and you don't completely smell like a normal true wolf would… I mean I can smell a little here and there but is so strange" At the end I was just mumbling to myself. Suddenly I wanted Jaxson here to hold me and help me figure out these strange wolves. I wanted to go home.

"You're different than us. You're smaller than a normal shifter, yet bigger than a normal wolf. And you guys seem to have many more wolves than us." Sam told me. He thought to himself for a moment, "the gene doesn't kick in unless there are vampires in the area. Do you share your land with Vampires?"

I crumpled my nose at them, "Leeches? Hell no! We kill them when we see them! And we haven't seen a leech is months, they don't come near our land because how many of us there are."

They looked at each other before Jacob asked, "how many of you are there."

"In my pack and Jaxson's I am the only true wolf, but we have 37 werewolves and in Jaxson they have 42 werewolves."

"You said werewolves and true wolf's why do you call yourself differently?" Sam asked.

"Cuz I am the only one who could shift on command, the rest has to wait till a full moon… Which is in 5 days! I have to get home before that! Oh no I left Jaxson, he thinks I am dead! Once he shifts he is gonna look for me, and Cody's pack is-" I felt a hand go over my mouth. Paul.

He let go and smiled, "are you done yet? Who is this Jaxson?"

I frowned, "I have no idea what to label him as, we are supposed to get married to bring the two packs together."

"Do you want to get married with him?" Paul asked.

"That is non of your business, actually I have no idea why I gave you so much information about me." I looked at Billy, "If your offer still stands, I am exhausted."

He gave me a warm smile, "you look like you're going to fall asleep at the spot, come with me." I followed him into a quaint little cottage into a small room with a bed and dresser. "This is my daughter Rebecca's room, she is in college so she isn't here. Stay as long as you need." And with that he closed the door. I walked to the bed and collapsed into a deep sleep.


End file.
